


Pink

by intomyfantasy



Series: 23:59 [6]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Daddy Kink undertones, M/M, Mew's PoV, PWP, Shameless Smut, gulf is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy
Summary: Mew and Gulf finally get the beach trip they deserve, but Gulf doesn't really feel like swimming.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 23:59 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563004
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was solely inspired by Gulf's new Kazz photoshooting. I believe I said enough.

The trip wasn’t planned.

Just a couple weeks prior their schedules had been packed and they hadn’t expected to get any respite for a long time, but a new covid wave had swept over Thailand by New Year, wiping away all their commitments for the beginning of 2021.

So here they were, driving to a beach resort out of town for an impromptu 3-night-4-day trip. The longest one yet, without their managers or family members tagging along.

Mew was excited.

He held Gulf’s hand for the whole ride, telling him about all the things they could do together, while he navigated the unknown streets with his boyfriend and navigator’s help.

Gulf was mostly quiet otherwise, but that wasn’t surprising – it was still early for him, despite it being almost lunch time.

Once in a while he would check on the boy’s reaction after suggesting something and he would find Gulf still mostly out of it, smiling with his puffy cheeks and sleepy eyes, making approving “mhm”s to let him know he had heard him.

He was cute.

Something about the pink button-down satin shirt and beige shorts was also making him look very soft, and Mew felt happiness swell in his chest.

He kept caressing Gulf’s hand for the rest of the ride, and he fantasized so much about swimming and splashing in the water, that by the time they checked into the resort and got their luggage to their room, he was more than ready to get into his swimsuit and jump into the sea.

He ditched his shirt and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously, then bended over his luggage to search for his trunks.

Once he found them, he turned around to lie them on the bed while he took off his pants, but he ended up pausing midtrack, his fingers hovering over the button of his jeans.

Gulf wasn’t getting ready to go down on the beach. In fact, he wasn’t moving at all.

He was laying tummy down on the bed, his feet raised in the air and his ankles crossed.

Mew followed the long stretch of his legs with his eyes, where his leg hair abruptly stopped to give space to smooth, sun kissed skin.

Gulf’s thighs were exposed, and so was the beginning of the curve of his buttocks, barely concealed by the hem of his pink shirt.

It was the only piece of clothing he was still wearing.

Mew’s throat run dry and his cock inevitably twitched.

Gulf leaned his head on his crossed arms and his soft hair brushed his eyes.

“I don’t feel like swimming right now,” he said, a slight pout to his voice.

Mew knew that look. That pose. That body language.

He wetted his lips. “Gulf,” he reprimanded, with a warning tone.

The little menace wouldn’t convince him to stay in like he always did, they were at the _sea_ and he was already sweating, a swim was exactly what he needed. They had to take full advantage….

His thoughts trailed off in a disconnected haze, his eyes captivated by Gulf’s body rolling lazily to the side.

“I’m sleepy,” Gulf mumbled, almost like a child, but there was nothing child-like in the vision in front of Mew.

Gulf’s dick was already hard, poking prettily from under his leg, stretched at an angle that gave Mew a stunning three-quarters view of his butt and the pinkish rose bud between its cheeks.

With dismay, he realized that the pink button-down was slightly see-through. In the strong light coming from the big windows of the room, very little was left to the imagination, but still enough to make Mew’s hand twitch.

He dropped his pants and briefs and climbed the bed before he could even consciously take that decision.

He manhandled the boy unceremoniously on his back and spread his long legs open, before thrusting their hips flush against each other, pulling an adorable high-pitched sound out of Gulf. Mew gritted his teeth, the surge of sensation shooting through his body going straight to his cock. Just having Gulf spread under him was heady.

“P’Mew!” Gulf grabbed onto his biceps, looking deceitfully confused. “I said I’m sleepy.”

Mew groaned, grabbed his wrists and pinned them roughly with one hand above the boy’s head, admiring the way his boyfriend had purposefully unbuttoned the whole shirt except the top button, so that the shirt parted on his soft, smooth belly, but covered his chest, forming a dangerous triangle of uncovered skin.

“You’re a brat,” he panted on Gulf’s lips.

The air of false innocence cleared and Gulf smiled, his eyes already glazed over.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Mew shoved his tongue in his mouth.

Infuriating, disobedient, cheeky little shit.

He licked the boy’s mouth, so damn sweet he was getting high on his taste, and sucked on his lips hard, then harder, the insane urge to bruise him, mark him, claim him so overwhelming he almost got crippled by it.

Fuck the sea, fuck the beach, fuck the romantic sunsets he had planned to see. He was going to fuck his aggravating boy though this trip. Just like the boy wanted. Damn him.

Mew bit his neck and Gulf moaned, a self-satisfied smirk curving the corners of his lips.

Mew kept kissing, sucking and biting every centimeter of naked skin he could find, Gulf’s natural scent getting his cock wet while they rutted against each other in a rhythmical dance.

Gulf’s back arched deeply, and the shirt parted even more over his stomach, the button plackets grazing his puckered nips.

Mew latched with his mouth onto one of them through the shirt, and Gulf moaned.

The boy squirmed, chanting his name, and Mew pushed him against the bed with his free hand, stocking his favorite tummy under the shirt as an apology while he abused the pink nub between his lips and teeth.

His fingers bumped into the head of Gulf’s dick and he gently rubbed it between two fingers, playing with the foreskin and the sticky fluid already coating it, never tightly enough to give Gulf any real satisfaction.

Gulf squirmed more, trying to free his hands, but Mew kept him trapped under his body and moved to the other nipple. He pushed the shirt away with the tip of his nose so that he could lap at the nub and kiss the moles next to it, while he kept stroking Gulf hard enough to work him up but not make him come.

When he bit on the tiny nub, Gulf cried out, his dick spasming, but Mew tightened his grip punishingly around the base, cutting off his orgasm before it could wash over him.

Gulf kicked his legs in despair and whined high, a tear running prettily down his face, to touch his swollen, red lips, already bruised by Gulf’s own teeth.

Mew imagined to push his cock between those lips and so he did.

He straddled the boy with his knees at either side of his head. Gulf immediately parted his lips, soft tongue first, and took the leaking head in before Mew could feed it to him.

Gulf closed his humid eyes and _sucked_ with complete abandon, his whole body relaxing into the mattress and his newly freed hands scratching weakly at Mew’s thighs, like a tiny kitten getting fed his long awaited milk and getting off on it.

Prettiest.

Naughtiest.

Most adorable.

Mew pushed in.

And out.

In.

And out.

Slowly at first, but eventually his pace picked up.

And Gulf just took it, his mouth tight and warm and perfect.

Mew wanted to fill him with his seed, splash it all over his face so that Gulf could lick it off his lips.

The thought of it almost made him come.

Gulf whined again when Mew pulled out, his lips following like the feeding hadn’t been enough to satisfy him.

And it didn’t. Of course not. Not his hungry little one.

Gulf tried to get the head of his cock inside his mouth again but Mew grabbed its length and moved it against the boy’s wet lips so that it could leave a streak of white semen against them. Then he dragged it down the boy’s neck, chest and belly.

Gulf arched up, compulsively licking and biting his own lips to get more of Mew, watching him through his eyelashes, and Mew admired him, sweaty, flushed and bruised. Ravished, as he deserved.

Now he just had to fill his belly.

He almost stood to grab what they needed, but Gulf stretched an arm between the sheets and passed him a bottle of lube without breaking eye contact.

For the love of God he was going to fuck the insatiable little shit into oblivion.

He made quick work of Gulf’s entrance, his cock hard as steel, but the brat still managed to urge him on.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, get inside me, please, please, please.”

“It’s gonna hurt, damn you,” he grunted.

“Don’t care, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

He threw the bottle of lube away with way more force than necessary and fixed Gulf’s position so that his ass was raised by a pillow. Gulf was like putty in his hands, bending and stretching just the way Mew wanted. It was a heady feeling to know that Gulf trusted him so fully with himself. There was nothing that made him harder than the look of blissed out _faith_ in Gulf’s eyes.

Cutest.

It was with that thought that he pushed inside.

Gulf threw his head back, his mouth parted in a silent scream and Mew moaned, Gulf’s tightness so delicious he blanked out.

By the time he got back to his senses, he was pounding inside his boyfriend, hitting that special spot that made Gulf mewl prettily over and over with punishingly hard thrusts, just like the little shit wanted.

No matter how hard he went, Gulf still asked harder, faster, closer, scratching his back with his nails while Mew did all the work and Gulf just took it, in complete glee.

Mew’s arms soon started trembling, so he pulled out and rolled on his side, moving Gulf so they were spooning. 

Gulf whined at the loss, but it was cut short as soon as Mew pushed in him again, kissing the side of Gulf’s face before panting in his ear. “You’ve been bad. What did I tell you about this trip?”

A thrust.

Gulf moaned. “That we- we were going to lots of places.”

He bit Gulf’s lobe and chewed on it. “So why are we here, Gulf?”

Gulf turned his torso enough so that their eyes could meet and smiled his charming, cheeky smile. “So you can do me in all those places.”

“ _Shit._ ”

He thrust just a couple of times more, then again, through his orgasm, while he filled Gulf’s belly, pushing his seed further in. Fuck, if he could just _breed_ him…

He came. And he came some more, his eyes fluttering closed as he spilled inside his boyfriend.

When he finally came back to his senses, Gulf was panting raggedly, laying supine on the bed, their legs intertwined, his shirt ruined but still in place, and his belly covered in a white mess with his dick laying soft right in the middle of it.

He had come untouched.

Come dribbled out of Gulf’s hole, from where Mew's cock had already slipped out.

Mew bent over, put his hands on Gulf’s waist, and lapped at the come on his favorite tummy and oversensitive dick.

Gulf pulled at his hair and almost screamed, his legs trembling around his head.

“You are infuriating,” Mew informed the boy, but he kept lapping at his seed, stroking his waist, his thighs, his beautiful, smooth skin. He couldn’t possibly get enough. He knew that now that they had started, it would take them hours to actually do anything else. Damn him.

Gulf threw his head back and smiled.

“You love me.”


End file.
